King of Hearts (Speed)
by esompthin
Summary: When Fiona and Cake have Marshall and Gumball house-sit (BIMO-sit?) the two decide to play a little game of cards. Random, hopefully funny, events ensue. Wrote this kinda late, hope its still good. Rated for Marshall cussing. Marball (Gumlee)


**This game is unbelievably fun. A friend and I almost got in a fist fight because of it. It gets intense. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Both the boys shout at the same time.

Fiona smiles, shrugging, "Well, I didn't think Marshall would show up, so I asked Gumball to help out too." She looks through her backpack one last time to make sure she has everything. She stands up to get some extra food supplies, because she knows Cake will eat everything within two minutes of their adventure.

"Wow. Thanks for the trust there, babe." Marshall grumbles, following the human through her home. Once they're in the kitchen, Marshall glances over to make sure Gumball hadn't followed. He lowers his voice, staring at Fiona seriously, "You did this on purpose." He hisses. "I can't spend a day with him without freaking out!"

Fiona smiles warmly at him, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Talking to your crush isn't that scary."

"Keep your voice down!" The vampire whispers.

The human stifles a giggle, patting the vampire's cheek she whispers, "It'll be okay. Just be yourself. We don't actually need anyone to watch the house, or BIMO. This is literally just so you can hang out with PG alone."

As she walks out of the kitchen, the vampire hisses, "I hate you."

Fiona turns, while still walking and blows him a kiss, "Love you, too!"

* * *

After rounding up a few last things, Fiona and Cake finally set out, leaving the boys to house sit. The two just stood there, staring at the door for a few minutes. Each thinking about the other standing next to them.

Gumball opens his mouth to speak, when suddenly a small, green-ish box drops from the ceiling, landing on the prince's head. "BIMO Chop!" It shouts, hitting the candy man softly.

The prince lets out an –adorable- screech of terror. His hands swiping to get the small robot off him. Marshall laughs, picking up the robot in his hands. "Seriously? That's the oldest trick in the book! Right, BIMO?"

"You bring shame to your kingdom." The robot said to the prince, who's trying to catch his breath.

Gumball flushes furiously at the two who continue to giggle at his reaction. "It just surprised me, is all."

Marshall sets the robot down, letting it run off. "Glob, Bubba! If that was you surprised, I'd love to see you scared."

_Actually, there's a lot of things I'd love to see you do. _

Marshall shakes his head to rid himself of the thought. He can't be thinking these kind of things about his crush when he's right next to him. He'd lose it.

Gumball had slowly walks away from the vampire, to explore the home a little.

"It's not very princely to snoop." Marshall calls out, watching the prince as he picks up a book.

"It's not 'snooping'. I'm merely finding a way to entertain myself." Gumball says without looking up. In reality, he needed a distraction, otherwise he'd start thinking about Marshall in very…unprofessional ways.

Marshall's face lightens as he gets an idea, "Okay, so… Wanna play a game?" He asks hopefully.

Now Gumball looks up, "What kind of game?"

Marshall's eyes land on a deck of cards, "Speed."

"I don't think I've ever played such a game." Gumball says, frowning slightly.

Marshall picks up the deck, shuffling it in his hand slightly, "I'll teach you." He says simply, leading the gummy man to the kitchen.

They sit down at the table, as Marshall continues to shuffle. "It's really easy." He places two decks of five on each side of the table. "You just have to get rid of all of your cards, as fast as you can." He places two cards face up in the center of the table; a four and a queen. The vampire then puts the rest of the cards in two large decks, and holds one up for Gumball to take.

The pink man's face flushes darkly as he looks from the table, to the cards held out to him, to Marshall. Meekly, he says, "I'm sorry, but, um…what?"

"You weren't listening?" Marshall asks, surprised. "That's not very princely."

_I was paying attention to you, just not your words_. A part of Gumball's brain supplies. "Well it's not easy listening to your voice drone on."

Marshall hisses, "Like when you talk for hours about baking?"

Gumball rolls his eyes and mutters, "Whatever. How do you play?" He takes the deck from the vampire's hand, shivering slightly when their fingers brush.

"Pick up five cards from your deck." Marshall says, grabbing five cards himself. "Get associated with the cards. Become friends with the cards. Ask them to a date, possibly a movie. But then, you discover the cards are too clingy, so you" he places a five on top of the four in the middle of the table, "dump its ass."

Gumball watches for a few seconds as Marshall places another five on the previous one, and then a six, and seven. Then the vampire draws four cards. "Always have five cards in your hand." The vampire says.

Slowly, Gumball gets the hang of it. He starts putting down and drawing cards like a professional. The game starts to get intense as the two race to be the first with no cards left.

Hands stop as no cards match up.

"I can't put anything down. What do we do now?" Gumball asks.

"Yeah, I'm fucked too." Marshall says. "When nothing is place-able-"

"That's not a word."

"Bite me. When nothing's place-able for either of us, then we both draw from our little decks here." He says, pointing to the two decks of five on each side of the table. The boys pick up the cards and lay them on the table simultaneously.

And then they were at it again. Marshall slams down an eight. Gumball adds a nine. The vampire places his last two cards, ten and Jack, on Gumball's nine. Grinning wildly.

"Speed!" He shouts in victory.

Gumball looks up from his hand in shock, "How? I still have seven cards left!"

Marshall just chuckles as the prince pouts adorably. While Gumball begins to shuffle, Marshall gets up and looks through Fiona's fridge. The adventurer doesn't have much, but he does get out some apple juice for Gumball.

"Want a drink?" He asks the other.

Gumball looks up, when his eyes fall on the juice, surprise flashes in his eyes, "Oh, um, yes. Thank you. I love apple juice."

"I know."

The room fills with silence as Marshall finds the cups and pours a drink for the prince. He also grabs a couple of strawberries for himself. Placing the food and drink on the table, Marshall watches as Gumball's hands fumble while he tries to deal.

Gumball glances up at him, "Gumdrop for your thoughts?"

Marshall did the first thing he thought of. Which, arguably wasn't the best idea. Grinning slyly, he leans his hand on the table supporting all most all his weight, his other placed comfortably on his hip. Leaning into the table, close to Gumball's suddenly surprised face. Whispering seductively, he says, "Hey, Sugar. Come here oft-" The vampire's hand (slightly sweaty from nervousness) slips and the undead teen goes toppling to the ground. "SHIT!"

There's a slight moment of silence when Marshall just wants to die again and Gumball stares in amused shock. Then laughter shatters that silence like an expensive glass. Marshall flinches, looking up at Gumball who's holding his stomach, laughing like a lunatic.

"Oh- oh my glob!" Gumball wheezes between laughs, "You- did you just-"

Slowly Marshall raises to his feet, staring at the ground he was just on. The vampire loves Gumball's laugh, just not so much when it's directed at him.

_He probably thinks I'm an idiot._

"Marshall Lee," The prince says, his laugh slowly forming into small giggles, "You can **fly**. How did you manage to fall flat on your face?"

Marshall shrugs, keeping his head low to hide his obviously bright red blush, "It's a talent."

This causes Gumball to laugh even more.

* * *

"Alright." Marshall says, once they've both calmed down, "Now that you can play, and actually pretty good."

"Pretty well."

"Shut up. We should bet on who wins next."

"What do you mean?" Gumball's eyebrows scrunch up in a confused frown.

_Glob you're cut_e. Marshall forces his eyes to look at his cards, "So whoever loses next round, has to do a dare or some shit."

"Oh…" Gumball thinks about it for a moment. Finally deciding that no harm could come from this sort of bet, he nods, "Okay. Sounds good to me. Be prepared to lose."

Marshall smirks, "Ready… Go!"

And the cards go flying again.

Surprisingly, Marshall finds, Gumball is very competitive. When Marshall's hand reaches the pile before the candy's, a little huff of annoyance escapes the younger's lips.

Jacks turn to tens, tens become nines, which through a large hand by Marshall becomes a four. Cards are flung to the middle of the table in two sloppy piles. Suddenly, there was only one card left in each of their hands. Both look up at each other, slightly panting.

Their hands each reach for their little deck, flipping over a new card for the top. Neither of the cards work for either of them.

They flip another. Nothing.

Another. Still nothing.

"What if we have the same card?" Gumball asks with an amused grin.

"Then one of us will be mad as hell." Marshall mumbles, glancing from him to his card, an Ace of Clubs.

They flip over their next cards. One is a ten. Useless.

But the other card.

The other causes both the boys to slam their hands down furiously in a dash to be the winner. The other was also an Ace. This one of diamonds.

The royal teens' hands fought slightly, both trying to shove their card under the other's to be the first card laid down. Gumball's other hand holds Marshall's back in an unfair kind of arm wrestle.

Gumball finally smashes his card down. The King of Hearts. "Speed! I win!" He hollers victoriously.

Marshall looks from the mess of cards on the table, to the beaming prince before him. Finally, the king chuckles, leaning back he asks happily, "Alright then. What's the damage?"

Marshall sucks the color of the strawberries while he waits.

Gumball froze. He'd been so focused on not losing, he forgot to think about what he would do if he won. "Um…" He sat down, taking a sip of his apple juice. It's so cold and sweet. Lovely.

The vampire's eyes watch as Gumball's pink tongue slips between his lips to catch a bead of juice. He gulps and looks away, blushing slightly.

"Anything you want. I have to do it." Marshall mutters, interested in what the pansy prince could come up with.

"Anything?" Gumball raises an eyebrow.

Marshall nods, "Yup. Need someone to disappear?"

Gumball chuckles slightly but frowns, "That's not what I was thinking at all."

The vampire laughs, "Course you weren't."

"I was thinking more along the lines of…" The prince of Candy Kingdom's face got deliciously bright red. Putting the strawberries Marshall had yet to drain to shame. He mumbled something inaudible.

Marshall frowns, leaning over the table to hear the other, "What?"

Gumball blushes harder, leaning away from the other slightly, "I- um- never mind. I mean, I- uh, asked if you- um, like Fiona." Gumball looks down in shame. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Marshall to kiss him. He's pathetic.

"Oh." Marshall leans back in his chair, slightly disappointed. He thought it was going to be… "Um, yeah. She's cool. Her cat hates me, so that sucks. But she's a good friend."

"No. T-that's not what I meant. I heard her tell you she loves you when you went to the kitchen together. You were there for a while. …Saying goodbye, I guess. Anyway, just be good to her, okay?" Gumball says sadly.

"Oh. Oh! Glob no! I don't_ like_ her!" Marshall says quickly, loudly, "She's my friend. Just my friend. And we'll only be friends. She's like my sister. Or my dog. I've never really been fond of dogs. But yeah, um, no. I don't like her."

Gumball's expression lightens as he hears this. "Good." He sighs in relief. "I just thought… You called her 'babe' earlier and… I was worried, is all."

"Worried? What for?" Marshall squints in suspicion. Gumball blushes and he suddenly understands. "Aww. That's adorable. Little Gum-Gum has a crush on the adventure girl." He teases, but inside he was hurting. Bad. This was not something he wanted to find out.

Gumball says quietly, "Not quiet."

Although Marshall was too lost in painful thoughts to notice.

* * *

The two played more and more rounds of the game. Sometimes Marshall won. Sometimes Gumball won. Each time they won, they'd quickly half-ass a dare for the other.

Gumball had to dance with BIMO.

Marshall had to sing a song for Gumball. Which actually was extremely sweet and left both of them blushing.

Marshall got to write "Loser Prince" on Gumball's arm.

Gumball found some finger paint that must have been Cake's, since Fiona doesn't paint her nails, and painted Marshall's nails bright pink. Which was really just an excuse to hold Marshall's hand while he took his time painting.

While they both were having a good time, neither really could dare the other to do anything they really _wanted_ to dare them. Gumball was too scared to dare Marshall to kiss him, terrified he'd be rejected. Marshall honestly believed the prince loved Fiona, so he didn't try anything either.

Both were wishing they could just tell the other how they feel, yet neither could just say the words.

"Last game, kay?" Marshall says as he deals the cards a final time.

"Okay." Gumball says. _I've got to dare him. If I win I have to dare him to kiss me. He said he'd do anything. This is the last chance I have._

They played the game in record speed, each throwing down three cards at a time. Just as Marshall's about to place his last card, Gumball shouts, "BIMO! NOW!" and the little robot falls from the sky, landing right on the vampire's head.

Marshall panics, flailing his arms wildly. Gumball places his last card down smiling that his plan had worked. Marshall stares as BIMO hops off him, giggling proudly as it scampers off. The vampire looks up at Gumball. "You…" His pink nails dug into the wooden table, "You cheated!"

"I had to win." Gumball says quickly.

"I can't believe this! The prince cheated!" Marshall's voice was a mix between shock, amusement, and anger. Gumball lets out a squeak of terror as Marshall lunges across the table, causing cards to fly everywhere.

The vampire lands on the gummy boy and the two wrestle on the floor, grunting and laughing with effort and joy.

Marshall, the stronger of the two, finally pins Gumball on the floor. "Why'd you have to win so bad? You just that competitive, Bubba?" The younger squirms under the vampire, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"I- I had to-"

"Had to what?" Marshall teases, leaning closer to the other, enjoying the proximity of the prince's body against his.

"Kiss you." Gumball squeaks, closing the gap between the two. Marshall instantly freezes_. I was not expecting that. _Was his only thought. He knocks out of it, leaning in and kissing the other back. Their lips don't separate for what feels like hours. Finally. Finally they have the man they love in their hands. And they're not letting go.

Slowly, Marshall pulls back, his lips instantly missing the warmth of Gumball's, "I thought you liked Fi?"

Gumball grins slowly, "She's like my dog. I've never really been fond of dogs." Marshall laughs and kisses Gumball again. And again.

Gumball's hand finds Marshall's. As their fingers intertwine, they find something caught between them. A card. The two look down at the card in their hands.

"King of Hearts." Gumball muses.

"How fitting." Marshall smiles, kissing Gumball again. "Cuz this king has your heart."

* * *

**Then BIMO watched them have sex. The end!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
